


[Podfic] What was broken, what was lost

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original work by Nelja-in-English (Nelja).Shiori is waiting for Juri after the fencing club. She won't let her forget and move on.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] What was broken, what was lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What was broken, what was lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431541) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/what-was-broken-what-was-lost.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [What was broken, what was lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431541)

**Author:** [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)

**Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

**Length:** 0:12:29

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/what-was-broken-what-was-lost.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/what-was-broken-what-was-lost.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
